


And Miles to go before I sleep

by KuraiOfAnagura



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiOfAnagura/pseuds/KuraiOfAnagura
Summary: 400 years was still young for a Seraph. Yet it was a long time for a single mind. Exspecially a mind that has never truly been alone. So when Mikleo start's to hear voices he dreads the worst for his sanity.These Woods are lovely, dark & deep,But I have promises to keep,And Miles to go, before I sleep,And Miles to go, before I sleep.





	1. Chapter 1

The infamous Lady of the Lake knew of the arrival of her young friend in the moment the seals connected with each other. The blue eye in the corner of Ladylake’s sanctuary glowed in a light blue light; invisible still to most of the church’s visitors, as a bubble of water formed and an all too familiar figure appeared inside the circle.

“Mikleo!” Lailah exclaimed happily as she descended the small flight of stairs. “This is really a wonderful invention you managed there! I would even say it’s aquapractical!”

“That was low, even for you, Lailah,” the visitor said with a gentle smile. Lailah saw he carried himself with a hint of uncertainty, obviously still not used to the additional pair of wings added to his back. He wore his hair partially in a short ponytail, the rest spreading easily down his shoulders, barely touching the four capes.

“I’m always in for a challenge!” At this he just rolled his eyes. Still giggling she turned around and led him inside a smaller chamber. With the growing resonance also the chance of ears droppers increased.

“Is there a particular reason you came for a visit or do you just want to chat? I have just made a batch of cookies, so please, help yourself. You’re traveling an awful lot! I’ve heard from merchants from another continent that they knew you! Outside of Glenwood!” Mikleo smiled as he again rolled his eyes. Lailah always ‘Just made a batch of cookies’, she never failed to be prepared, no matter how sparse his visits were.

“Just chatting… and maybe you can do me a little favor,” he filled the teapot with water before passing it into Lailah’s hands, who heated it gently. She put it down onto the little table and he added the dried leaves of Elysia’s flowers which he always brought with him for her. It was a well-practiced routine by now, no matter how many time passed between his visits.

“Anything. You see, I’m currently free and could handle a little adventure.” He chuckled lightly.

“No, nothing like that. But can you maybe check me up for any seals and curses?”

“Curses?”

“I feel… haunted… no, that’s not the right word… watched? Peeked at?“ He helplessly stared at the ceiling in search for the right words. “It’s been a week or so and I get the feeling someone’s staring at me from behind. I get the urge to turn around and always expect to meet a pair of eyes, but none are around. And you know it’s hard to sneak up on me.”

“Yeah, it is. Since that… incident… with Edna… and Attak… I figured.”

They both were in a grim silence for some seconds, not really wanting to dwell in the embarrassment they both shared in this past experience.

“Anyway, you’re sure about it? I would gladly do it, but it means for you to lay all of your defenses down?”

“I know what’s needed and it’s okay. After all, it’s you.” Lailah made a swooning sound and raised her hand to her forehead in a dramatically display of a theatrical faint.

In a childish fit Mikleo groaned desperately. “Oh, Amenoch, spare me!” Though his face bore a grin.

Lailah again just giggled in pure delight. “Well then, let’s get started!” Mikleo nodded, suddenly more earnest. He’d already placed his staff next to the door and took his circlet, by now engrafted with strong protective seals, from his forehead and onto the table.

“What should I do?”

“Just sit still, close your eyes and try to relax. It will be over soon.”

He nodded and closed his eyes. From the shuffling he judged Lailah stood in front of him now. As she wove her magic he could feel her warmth on his face, similar to the feeling of sitting in front of a bonfire. Pleasantly hot, but not yet searing.

“ _Luzrov Rulay_ I command thee, open yourself before me.”

Whenever somebody said his true name his heart started to flutter in panic. Yet as soon as she’d finished the last syllable the world had already stopped for him.  
It was the right decision to come to Lailah for this. Whoever performed the ritual was now in possession of Mikleo’s essence, his very being. He could order him to dance naked around in the shrine church, which would be embarrassing to say at least, but probably the best possible outcome. He could easily be ordered as well to murder the entire town by drowning it in a tidal wave. Or the holder of his name could turn him into a dragon on the spot.  
Not that Lailah would want that in her front porch, anyway.  
But still.

It felt different from when Sorey had spoken his name, yet not as unpleasant as he’d expected. Lailah’s kind soul was more visible to him in this state and she soon sent his consciousness into a mindless bliss.

Lailah couldn’t help herself, but motherly proud blossomed in her chest. As soon as she’d put Mikleo to a deep slumber, she began her work and was amazed by what she saw.  
When she had first met him, he was a newborn. No matter what he said so himself. But yet in this small amount of just a few hundreds of years, he’d grown so much and had become so strong.  
The glowing red circle of her artes enveloped the Seraph in front of her, uncloaking the various seals and oaths Mikleo had put on himself.

The first seal she noticed was a small glowing sigil on top of his heart. Upon closer inspection she mused that the partner sigil must’ve been placed at the borders of Camlan. Sending message to Mikleo as soon as something changed within Sorey’s crater.

A similar sigil, connected to the blessed domain of Elysia, rested on his shoulder.

Over his abdomen hovered a dark grey scar, the only thing that didn’t emit any kind of glow or mana and which was just there. Lailah had seen this kind of scar on other Seraphim before. It marked the one thing that had caused their human death, the only physical connection to their previous live.

Several seals, all with an eye like shape in its center, adored his left arm. Mikleo had spent nearly a decade in the water shrine, studying its secrets and finally mastered them to his own desires. Upon placing magic circles all over the world he could travel between them within an instant. Every seal on his arm stood for another location. The biggest one, the center seal on the back of his hand, lead by no doubt to his house in Elysia.

Lailah found several other smaller and bigger seals and sigils, all for different purposes. His precious circlet glowed bright like a star from all the protective artes woven into it.  
She recognized her own blessing among them, alongside Zeveid’s and Edna’s.

A bright yellow glowing winglike shape glowed on his back. Suddenly a lump formed within her throat as she recognized Zenru’s artes. She was nearly entirely sure that Mikleo did not know about the way his Grandfather still protected his back.

“Oh, Mikleo, you’re really loved, you know that?”

She also checked for curses. There were some ill wishes around him. Curses people had thrown at him or taint that tried to attach itself to him. Yet nothing was strong enough to be of any real threat and all of his protections kept them well at bay. They couldn’t be the source of his haunted intuition.

She was about to come to an end, as she noticed an nearly invisible seal. It was as weak as it could be, which is why it glowed faint, easily to be overlooked. It rested on his forehead right under his circlet. Lailah could easily judge by the farmer’s tan where it usually sat.  
She leaned closer into his slack face, noses nearly touching, to inspect it. Like before her throat was suddenly sore and tears dared to dart into her eyes.

“Sorey…”

She didn’t know humans could create seals. But then again Sorey had been special in many ways.  
The seal held no real purpose other than marking Mikleo. A mark that they’ve been connected once and probably still were.  
For Lailah on the other hand it was proof that Sorey was still alive. Otherwise the seal would’ve faded by now.

Gently she released her artes and gave Mikleo free. His brows started twitching slowly and with a deep breath he slowly opened his eyes, blinking in sleepy confusion up at her.  
Suddenly reminded of the younger Mikleo from the past she shoved his cup of tea into his hands and helped him to drink. Still confused and groggy he didn’t object.  
It took some minutes and half of the cup until his eyes cleared enough. With a small nod he noticed her he was ok and she took her own seat again.

“And?”

“You’re really well protected. But then again you probably have to be, running through all those infested ruins. So far I couldn’t detect any curses or malevolence besides the usual chit chat. And you’re more than prepared against this.” Mikleo pulled a face. It was clear he was not pleased with this answer.

Suddenly he jerked up and looked bewildered behind his shoulder. “There! Did you feel anything!?”

Lailah watched him with solemn eyes. “I haven’t felt anything.” She raised a calming hand as he was about to protest. “But I don’t think it’s psychosomatically either, Mikleo. Your instincts are way too good for that.” Despite his bewilderment his ears turned red at her praise. Slowly he slid on his chair again. “You are here within my domain, in a blessed sanctuary, my vessel just next room. Whatever you felt can not be by any chances malevolent. Here’s the home of the power of purification. No evil intent can mask itself here. There are several possibilities, but my first guess would be that whatever is haunting you has to be stronger than I am. Another thing could be that it’s meant for you only. Or maybe it’s something on a level non of us can comprehend. Maybe a ghost!? Oh, I would love to see a ghost!”  
“You’ve already seen plenty of ghosts, Lailah.”

“Not those Hellions! A real deceased human. Maybe a lover, still protecting his princess from beyond the grave, his love for her unwavering!”

“Have you been in the romance section of the library again?”

“Maybe?”

“I especially left instructions to let you in there only under supervision…”

“Mikleo! That was you? You are so strict! It was really hard to trick the librarians!”

Their bickering was interrupted by a soft knock .

“Who’s there?” Lailah called.

“Excuse my uncalled visit, Lady Lailah. It’s me, Carine Stroyka. I’ve got word that Lord Mikleo had arrived and I’m in dire need to speak with him.”

Lailah got up, opened the door and revealed an petite woman in the robes of a clerk. “Lady Stroyka! What a pleasure! Would you like some tea? Mikleo brought a delightful bland with him! I also just finished a batch of cookies, if you like!”

With her loving personality Lailah always managed to fluster even the most hard-boiled generals, not to speak of a shy girl.  
Mikleo had been witness to Alisha’s and Sergej’s Wedding, many centuries ago. It had been an arranged one, yet their friendship had blossomed into a beautiful love for the rest of their lives. Their combined lingering resonance as well as his blessing over them brought forth a family of many children able to see Seraphim. Some of them even had took up the mantle of the Shepherd, while most of the others still served as knights in both kingdoms.  
Not like Carine, though. Mikleo knew her well, since she was the head clerk of the library within the sanctuary. He knew she was frowned upon from many of her family to become a scholar and no knight or Shepherd.  
Even though the blood was watered down by many generations her eyes had a striking resemblance to Sergej’s. It gave her a stern look in the otherwise pretty face.

“Please call me just Carine, Lady Lailah,” she muttered flustered into her robes.

Mikleo got up as well and offered her another chair. “It’s nice to see you again, Carine. I hope your researches are going well?”

“They are. Well, I mean, they could. But there is a problem.”

“Problem?”

“Just this morning I discovered that some books and scrolls have been stolen. One particular scroll from your feather, as far as I could trace it. I was about to write you when I got word you’ve just arrived. It must have been fate!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my little fiction. It is my first multichapter work within the Zestiria fandom. Learning from my previous mistakes I only started publishing this, when it was already finished.  
> Please be patient with me if you notice any grammar or spelling mistakes. I'm no native writer, but I'll do my best!  
> The title and the summary are written by Robert Frost, one of my most favourite poets.  
> His work inspired me a great deal.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikleo followed the clerk over the grounds of the Sanctuary. The House of the Shepherd had been a new addition to it. One of the many subtle changes that slowly transformed the city he knew for so long, a change he only became aware of whenever he tried to bring his old memories to mind.

“At first I just thought somebody had misplaced one of your journals. They are, after all, highly favored among the younger students. But I soon grew very distressed when I found out a larger number of other books has gone missing. I couldn’t sort it out by now if they have some topic or author in common, but I would like to ask for your assistance. After all, you wrote some of them.”

“I wrote a great deal of stuff, Carine.”

“You sure did! I once saw a student faint when I presented him with your collection of ‘Description and Collection of the ruins of Glennwood’.” She threw him a mischievous smile over her shoulder as she hurried over the grass.

The House of the Shepherd was everything they’ve wished for when he and Sorey first started their journey. It was a safe house; it provided shelter, warmth, a house to return to after a long journey. And it provided answers for new Shepherds.  
Besides the halls for training and housing the House was home to the second biggest collection of texts and books about the Shepherds of the past, of malevolence and the history of Seraphim.

Mikleo can’t imagine how grateful he would’ve been for something like this when all they had back then was Lailah’s gibberish.

He heard children’s laughter from upstairs. Even with the growing level of resonance, many children were cast away from their families as soon as they started to talk with invisible strangers. The House offered a place to all of them.

The great wooden doors opened and after some steps into the grand and light entrance hall, Mikleo stopped. Besides of a path in the middle the room was filled with busts and paintings of previous Shepherds. He tried to ignore the bust of the one that had come just before them and instead fixed his gaze on _his_ Shepherd. They’ve gotten the clothes right. Every Shepherd had an unique mantle, yet one that was unmistakably characteristic for their kind. They also were mostly right on his hair, but whoever had worked on this bust had failed to get his face right. The nose was too small and the jaw too broad, even though it was him.

He couldn’t say anything about his eyes, though. They escaped his memories.

No longer able to stand the look of those white foreign eyes, Mikleo sighed deeply and leaned his head on the cold marble.

_‘Every day I miss you and every day some part of me is dying …’_

Mikleo flinched visible as the now familiar sensation tingled in his back. He suppressed the urge to turn around immediately, though the unnerving feeling was present. Someone, something stared at him from behind.   
He did peek over his shoulder, though. But there was nothing.

With Lailah’s words still ringing in his ears, he straightened again. She said she couldn’t detect any malevolence. But the feeling was cloying, to say at least.  
No time to dwell in this matter now, he thought, and turned to Carine again. The clerk had left him some space and faked to study the bust of Shepherd Garya with great interest. Mikleo felt grateful for her and even more when she didn’t ask any questions.

He was still a little unnerved by the silent watcher, but it was gone as soon as he inhaled the slightly stale air of the library. The smell of old and new paper, of ink and concentration and knowledge never ceased to relax him.

“I’m going to fetch our catalogue and then we can go and look for what’s missing.”

\--

They’ve spent the rest of the day sorting through not only the public part with the help of some students, but also through the usually closed off vaults. The shadows were long and the sun shone golden through the high windows when they finally gathered with their final list on a table in the center of the library.  
Mikleo did like the research. When he listened closely into his heart he would admit that he would like to give his blessing to a library one day. Even maybe take one as his vessel. Well, maybe in the distant future. Right now he was never content to stay in one place for too long.

“I don’t really find any common ground with what was stolen. I mean, the majority was written by you, but then again several other authors were stolen as well. Topics that cover the journey of Shepherds, basics of the Asgardian era, even a cooking book! It just doesn’t make any sense!” Carine exclaimed exhausted. She was very upset and Mikleo could understand her well. For her the books and scrolls must’ve been like precious treasures or even something akin to her children.

“It is rather unnerving, I admit so much. But I’m pretty sure there’s a bigger meaning behind it. There is a lingering scent of malevolence around here. Though this may’ve been brought in by the visitors. It’s a public house after all.”

“And it would be better closed off so that your favorite Shepherd could get away from his devotees once in a while!”

Mikleo and the clerk both perked up as the loud voice boomed over to them. In the door stood the cockiest smile he’d seen in a long time. Probably because he hasn’t seen Zeveid in a long time either. The young man shred his Shepherd’s cloak and threw it on the tables as he approached them.

“Carine! When are you ditching all of this dust and become my Squire already?” He wiggled his eyebrows with emphasis and practically lay himself before her on the table.

Mikleo did his best to suppress an eye roll. Carine was not as successful. She groaned annoyed as she shoved him off the table.

“Please, Shepherd Laogh, would you mind to act with a little more dignity!? You’re the Shepherd, for Maotelu’s sake!”

“And you’re a Stroyka! Come on, it’s in your blood, become my Squire! After all, you would have the honor to experience my glorious Shepherdness all of the time! Oh, hello Lord Mikleo, I didn’t really see you! How are you? Do you want to become my Sublord of water?”

This time he couldn’t stop himself and rolled his eyes. “Hello Shepherd. Where’s your Primelord when I may ask?”

“Aroshka? She and Gron went into town. After all we’re on home base vacation, right?”

Mikleo had put a little research in oaths, particular in the ones that grant you the power of purification. Aroshka was only one of four Seraphim he knew who ever sacrificed so much to gain this power. His research didn’t go very far. Only until to the point where he was drawn between sheer admiration for Lailah and … pity. When he thought of what she lost to help this world, he always felt as if his stomach was filled with hot stones of guilt

“So what are you two book nerds after? Some long lost tomb, a blown tissue from a past Shepherd, more dust!? Oh the excitement!”

So this happens when a Wind Seraph becomes a Prime Lord? Mikleo knew better and chose not to give in to his teasing. But Carine answered him nonetheless. Sometimes Mikleo wondered why she still put up with him. Then again, there was little to wonder about when I looked closer at the two young humans.

“Some  books and documents have been stolen. Particular some written by Lord Mikleo. He helped me to sort through them.”

“So what? Some fanboy didn’t bother with the opening hours? What’s the big deal?”

“The big deal? Those are precious one of a kind books! And besides! Not even you can deny the danger of knowledge! You simple minded brute!”

“Ooooh, the danger of knowing how to prepare Drago Stew! I’m sure you’ll one day use this knowledge to pin me to the wall with those star shaped carrots!”

“Laogh, cut it out!”

“No, you cut it out! What gives when some paper’s gone missing! There’re more important things you can do than burry yourself in here. You are overreacting!”

Before Carine could come up with another argument, Mikleo intervened. “No, there’s more to it, I can feel it. You, too, should be more cautious in the future, Shepherd Laogh.”

The young man blew a strayed strand from his eyes in obvious annoyance. “Oh, you two are never in for any fun!”

_-eo._

“Huh?”

“Is anything the matter, Lord Mikleo?” Carine asked, mostly to divert her attention from the noisy Shepherd who still lazed on top of the papers in front of her.

Mikleo turned around, looking for the source of the noise he just heard. “N-no, nothing. Well, we won’t get any answers from just brooding over this list. I will go to Marlind and Pendrago and take a look at the libraries up there. Maybe similar things have occurre. Plus we don’t know when the books have been abducted. They could be gone for weeks and we wouldn’t know.”

“You’re right. Maybe I can send letters to other institutions as well.”

“I’m faster than that. Besides, I see that you already have your hands full.”

“Hah! Obviously.”

“What are you occupied with, Carine? Tell me!” Laogh whined oblivious.

 

\--

 

“You’d do best to trust your instincts, Mikleo, but don’t overthink things. Goods get stolen all of the time. Even books, as atrocious as it may seem to you.”

“I’m not that much of a book nerd, Lailah.”

“Yes you are! And you know it!”

“I will leave tomorrow around noon. I’ve got a feeling I should head to Pendrago first.”

“Alright. I’ll wait here while you do your hunt. Like a hawk I shall await you’re return. Eagle to hear your answers!”

“Sometimes I wonder how you manage. And then I don’t really want to know.”

 

\--

 

While much of the town changed, the infamous water wheel still made its rounds in the lazy water of the lake. Mikleo never grew tired to watch it.

_-ound… -azin- … -leo!_

This time he couldn’t help himself, he swirled around, capes flying about and staff already materializing in his hand. But again, he was greeted with an empty street. The voice had sounded so close, though, as if spoken right behind his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading through the chapter ^^  
> I hope you like my idea of a slightly more developed Shepherd Culture in Lady Lake. I just assumed that with the growing purification the resonance increases as well.  
> You may have already guessed, but the other two Primelords, together with Lailah and Laogh's Primelord, are Seraphim of the four elements.
> 
> During the Fire Trial it is implied that Lailah sacrificed something very important to gain the power of purification. My guess would be she sacrificed her memory, her whole personality to help the world. But then again it's just my theory :)


	3. Chapter 3

Pendrago was all he remembered. From all the big cities this was the only one he’d never marked with one of his seals. The betrayal of the Shrine Church still lingered in his mind, even though it lay more than 400 years in the past.  
Instead his water bubble burst next to an assortment of pillars within the Meadow of Triumph, some hours by foot away from the cities gates. He took his time to stroll through the fields and it was already early afternoon when he finally arrived before the Fountain of Wrath. The guards of the gates had eyed him from head to toe, obviously a special trained unit with a high level of resonance.  
While Ladylake still housed the House of the Shepherd and the Sanctuary, Pendrago was home to the Shrinechurch. An institution every Shepherd had to go through in order to complete the trials. Mikleo had spent many years in its bowels, searching through an unimaginable amount of documents on previous Shepherds and Seraphim alike.  
The clerks greeted him as soon as he entered the main body of the church.

“Lord Mikleo! What an honor! We will give word to his holiness that he’ll now you reside with us at the moment. Please, how can we be of service?”

Even though he filled a good number of their shelves he was never left alone by them, constantly supervised and watched at. The Shreinchurch was no institution to change fast.

Deep within the library he’d consulted most of the staff and indeed, yes, some thefts have been documented her as well. Yes, they had listed it. Well, maybe they could make him a copy. Yes, they had to ask first. Would he kindly wait?

It was already deep into the night when he finally left the church. With a Mabo Curry Bun between his teeth he sat down on a bench before the fountain. If he’d just been permitted to search of his own, he would’ve spent less time than he did with waiting for it. Not to mention the ghosting words that reached him from time to time and sent his nerves on the edge.  
But finally he had his prize and was just about to compare the lists as a strong gust of wind blew up and lifted his capes to land perfectly on his head, shielding his vision.

He sighed deeply. ‘Oh, Amenoch, please, anybody but him!”

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t my favorite Miky-boy?!”

“Hello, Zaveid.” The wind Seraph lazed in a lewd position on top of the fountain, obviously supported by his winds.

Mikleo threw a look up over his shoulder, lazily rising an eyebrow as the fountain of wrath exploded, successfully drenching Zaveid.

“Argh! Ok, ok! We’re even! Stop it!” Still soaking wet he glided down and took a seat next to Mikleo on his bench. A gust of warm wind later he was dry again. “Guess it’s been right what I heard about you. You really earned yourself those things,” Zaveid gestured on the capes Mikleo tried to smooth on his back again.

A light pink hue dared to cover his face and he quickly changed the topic. “You cut your hair.”

“Yeah, Wind of Change and so on, right? And I wanted to try this look again. Can’t dwell too long on the past, like our luxurious Lady Lailah.”

“Last time I saw you, your hair reached past your ass.”

“Precisely! Something as glorious as my ass may never be concealed from the view of all the Ladies of this world!”

“Even including Edna?”

For the first time Zaveid was about to lose his groove. “Nah, Edna’s the exception. You know? No rule without and excepting, right? So what brought you to good old Pendrago? Obviously not the welcoming neighborhood, right?”

Mikleo had already started to compare his two lists of stolen books. Like in Ladylake many copies have been written by him. But the majority was again the chaotic assortment from different authors. Most of books from his feather were rather mundane. Mostly descriptions of ruins, a dictionary, a listing of monoliths. But also some reports about his journey with Sorey and some scrolls he’d used as a diary, but never dared to throw away. If he could just remember what he’d scribbled down on those particular scrolls!

“Some books have been stolen from the Sanctuary in Ladylake. I wanted to check if it had happened here as well.”

“Ah, and some of your books, right?” Zaveid peeked over his shoulder and scanned the two lists. Sometimes it was surprising how smart he actually was. “Man, that cooking book really has some tasty stuff in it!”

_-eid- … nd … -kleo! … re… own… sight._

Mikleo visibly flinched at the sudden double sensation from behind both of his shoulders.

“Zaveid? Did your wind just ready anything besides the both of us here?”

“Nope, we’re alone as we can be. But you sensed something, right?”

“Yeah, I … ah, it’s nothing,” he tried to dismiss the uneasy feeling and stared again at the two sheets of paper in front of him. There had to be a connection. Something must’ve been hidden here. Maybe even in plain sight.

“Zaveid?” he asked again, never looking up.

“Yeah?”

“You’re a bad person, right?”

“Bad to the bone, Miky-boy! The chicks dig it!”

“And you’re a thief.”

“I steal a Lady’s heart. But whatever happens to come to me by the wind… well, finders keepers, right?”

“So if you’d steal something…”

“Ahem!”

“So, if your wind coincidentally brought you something that did not originally belong to you, but you wouldn’t want the owner to find out… what would you do to conceal it?”

“Easy. I’d get rid of the evidence. Not that I’m such a low character to begin with.”

With a sudden gasp Mikleo sprang up. “The Library! They’re going to do something to the library!”

“Which one?”

“The one in Ladylake! They must know we were investigating! They’ll want to get rid of the evidence!”

“Who are ‘they’?”

“I don’t know yet! Zaveid! Fast! Can you bring me to the pillars outside of town!?”

“To your little personal water shrine hell? Say no more!”

And Mikleo didn’t even have the chance so say much more, because a strong current of wind hurled him up. Higher and higher, the fountain getting smaller with every moment. The air rushed violently around him, the sensation of being suddenly cut off from the surface petrified him to his core. He couldn’t even scream until they landed just beside his circle.

“Aaaah! Nothing like a good short flight to clear the mind! You alright, kid?” The Mabo Curry Bun tried to fight its way back out again. Mikleo came groaning on unstable feed, swaying around heavily.

“Don’t. Ever. Do. That. Again…”

“You asked me to! Here we are. And fast! Now cast your mumbo jumbo and let’s get off to Ladylake!”

Yes, right, the Library. He stopped inside the circle, Zaveid not far behind.

“You’re coming with me?”

“Sounds like fun. And besides I haven’t seen the pretty face of dear Lailah in some time.”

 

\--

 

They appeared within the Sanctuary like he did the day before. As soon as the bubble burst a wave of nausea hit and the world started to sway.

“Hey, hey, Miky-boy, you ok?” Two strong arms caught him around the torso.

“Yeah… it just… costs a lot when I use the seals two times during the day… even more when there are two people…” Slowly the world started spinning and he steadied the grip around his staff. “I’m good, thanks. We should go, after all, we’re here for a reason.”

“Looks like we’re a knack too late, though…” Zaveid pointed towards the windows that faced towards the direction of the House of the Shepherd. The characteristic flicker of flames played over the glass.


	4. Chapter 4

“Damn it!” Mikleo pushed his over the campus, people screaming and running around, slamming into the two Seraphim in their panic, successfully forcing his traveler’s bag from his shoulders.

“Mikleo? Zaveid? There’s a fire in the House!”

“We can see that Lailah, thank you very much!”

“Zaveid? What are you doing here?”

“No time for chitchat, we need to put those flames out! Can’t you command them?”

“They’re partially malevolent, I can’t do much!”

“CARINE!” Suddenly the Shepherd was beside them, face distorted into a grimace of pain.

“Whoa! Cut it out kiddo!”

“LET ME GO! Carine went back in there!” Laogh jerked heavily against Zeveid’s grip on his arm, but to no avail. Out of the corner of his eye Mikleo could see Laogh’s Seraphim rushing towards the scene.

The sight of the burning building filled Mieklo with dread. It had been fire that had accompanied him during his human death. And the idea of all this knowledge burning to crisps stirred a rage inside his chest, he’d not known before.

_-ooks! … -kleo!_

“Yeah, I know…” So part of the flames originated from a Hellion? There was no way for Lailah to separate them, he knew this much. They needed a different approach.

Zaveid had to hurl the still struggling Shepherd out of harm’s way as Mikleo started his incantation. The blue circle of his artes swirled around the young Seraph and Zaveid judged he was about to try and put out the fire. But extinguishing a whole house coal? The kid was biting more than he could chew. But maybe it would be enough so they could save the remaining people inside.  
Suddenly a second circle sprang to life, rotating in the opposite direction than the first one. And soon after followed another and another! Zaveid’s eyes went big.   
Meanwhile the water Seraph had his eyes closed, brows furrowed in concentration, staff clutched tightly. A huge lazy fat serpent of water rose slowly from the lake, dragging its heavy body through the air in an agonizingly slow pace; just to finally curl in a winding knot right over the building. With a final command from its master it lost all shape, water falling down, pouring through rooms, running over stairs and successfully smoldering the flames.  
What remained were blazes in a pale and unearthly color, licking somewhat lost on the remains of the House.

“Now it’s your turn, Shepherd!” the second Zaveid released him, Laogh had already screamed his Primelord’s true name and rushed to finish the deal.

Mikleo couldn’t help himself, his knees buckled and he slid slowly down to a sit, his hand’s as always cramped around his staff. The vibrations of the incantation were still running up and down his arms. The world was getting blurrier with each passing second, nausea growing in his stomach. He felt tired.  
Heavily he blinked his eyes back into focus and looked up. Lailah and Zaveid were regarding him with a look he’d never seen before. They wore a twin expression of earnest observation. Taxing, cold and analyzing; weighed down with the knowledge of millennia on their back. They shared one final look, obviously communicating on a way Mikleo couldn’t comprehend, before Lailah’s old smile blossomed on her face and she knelt down to him.

“Mikleo! You did amazing!” From somewhere between the layers of her robe she produced a handkerchief and pressed it to his nose. It came back red and suddenly Mikleo realized that blood oozed out of his nostrils and his left ear. With much effort he opened one cramped hand from his staff and held the tissue to his nose by himself. He threw her a weak smile and she smiled back, though it yet failed reach her eyes.

“You must feel quite _leached_ out, just stay where you are and try to regain some strength. We’ll handle the rest.” He nodded weakly and let the world blur again.  
In the distant he could see how Laogh crouched over a figure, his sobs and tearful laughter reaching his ears. At least Carine was still alive. He would have to tend to her, as his healing artes were best suited for burns.  
He was about to get up, as Zaveids big hand forced him down again.

“Stay. You’ve worked yourself into the ground already today. First you’ve used this nightmare artes two times, dragging my glorious being with you and then this stunt you just pulled. You’re as weak as a butterfly, there’s nothing you can do. Besides, looks like those two lovebirds will manage without you.” To underline his words Zaveid ruffled his hair affectingly, sending it standing up in every direction. Maybe growing his hair out hasn’t been the best idea.

“Can you maybe help me with something?” He was appalled as how weak and whispery his voice sounded.

“If it doesn’t include any action on your side?”

“Can you help me to that little fountain over there? And my bag got pulled from me earlier. It must lie around here somewhere; can you maybe look for it?”

“Sure thing.”

Mikleo was glad when Zaveid finally strolled away to look for his travelers bag. He tried to zone out the screams and activity around him, leaning heavily on the edge of the little ornamental fountain, his left unclamped hand reaching over its edge and dipping into the remaining water. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he was finally able to draw mana from his element again, flowing gently into him, refreshing his very core.  
He took the advice of his friends and stayed like this, allowing everything to become second nature, only focusing on the water.

_Tha- …-ure was … -azing, Mikleo!_

Instinctively a little smile formed on the lips unto the prize. He’d never heard the voice so clearly, but then again he hadn’t been this drained in some time.  
The way Zaveid and Lailah had looked at him wouldn’t leave him. No matter how much he struggled in their eyes he still remained nothing more as a little child. He was torn between becoming stronger and more like them and was equally repulsed on the other hand when he thought about how distant they were from the humans that surrounded them. He was still young, by Seraphim standard, yet 400 years was a long time for a single mind. He thought back at how he couldn’t remember what he’d written in those papers and at the same time he realized he no longer could recall Alisha’s face, the color of her eyes or the name of her first child which he’d named himself.

“Miky-boy? You still in there?” Zaveid’s voice called him out of his dozing state. A little bleary eyed he blinked up.

“Yeah, the water helped. I already feel better.” He finally dared to dismiss his staff, a tingling sensation prickled in his right fingers. Neglecting Zaveid’s outstretched hand he slowly came to his feet.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t find your bag. Maybe somebody took it with him. Whao, what’s the matter!?” It must’ve been the look of an upcoming panic. “Is there something important in it?”

Mikleo nodded, throat suddenly dry. “Utmost important.”

Zaveid had to admit he grew more worried with each minute he spent with the boy. First he’d cast this arte that should’ve been way beyond his reach for a mere water Seraph his age, and now he genuinely feared for his sanity. At least he didn’t appear to be dangerously weakened.  
He must feel fit enough, because he turned around and slid down next to a young woman, the very victim of the flame that the Shepherd had just rescued some minutes ago.  
Her face was charred black from the smoke, except of twin streaks where her tears of pain had washed the grime away. Even though she smiled weakly as Mikleo took her hand, a soft glow emanating between their palms.

Stupid kid, Zaveid couldn’t help but thinking.

The Shepherd seemed to say something to him, but stopped mid-sentence. He snatched the girls weak hand from Mikleo’s and cradled her against his chest. Mikleo stared dumbfounded at them and it wasn’t a second later that he and Zaveid felt it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one and a kinda cliffhanger as well. I'm not in a kind mood, I guess ^^;


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get a little insight on what big of an Idiot Mikleo can be :'D

Laogh didn’t know why, but suddenly the view of the combined hands of his friends, made him sick. Following an inner calling he pulled Carine closer, ignoring her pained whimper as the urge to protect her took over his actions.  
The water Seraph looked surprised at him before his eyes suddenly rolled up his skull, hands desperately cramped in the fabric of his tunic, clutching his chest tightly as he toppled to the ground. Laogh watched the figure retching in agony and obvious pain. It took him some time to identify the sickening sensation in his stomach as malevolence.  
The body in front of him shook in violent spasms, red foam oozing from the corners of his mouth, only the whites visible behind the lashes. Within a second Lailah and the foreign wind Seraph, Zaveid, were upon him, yet they didn’t dare to touch him.

“What’s your problem, Shepherd! Purify him!” Those wild yellow eyes bore into him.

Lailah gasped in horror as realization struck her. “It’s his vessel, Zaveid! Something’s trying to taint his vessel!”

“What?”

“Mikleo! Mikleo! Stay with us! Don’t give in!” But the struggle of the water Seraph had already come to an end. Body unnaturally still, his face relaxed into unconsciousness, eyelids fluttering shut. Purple and black Miasma started to cover him, forcing the other Seraphim to retreat.

“FUCK!” the tall wind Seraph roared.

“What’s the meaning of this? You, little human, snap out of it!” Laogh jerked up as Aroshka entered the scene. She was a tall woman with long silver hair, ending in dark green tips. As she stood beside Zaveid he could see the resemblance between the two. Both carried themselves with an aloof air, filled with pride and strength and attitude.

“He suddenly was filled with malevolence. One moment he was helping Carine, the next second he’s like this! Whoa!” He pulled Carine fast away from the unconscious body next to them as ice started to form on it, coating the surrounding grass with frost. Aroshka merely raised an eyebrow at this.

“It’s one of his defensive artes. Water’s easily tainted, but ice is much harder,” Lailah dropped, obviously not surprised as he was.

“So that’ll give us some time.”

“I fear his vessel’s in an area of densely concentrated malevolence, maybe even within the domain of a Hellion.” Aroshka clicked her tongue at the fire Seraph’s explanation.

“He earlier said he’d lost his bag. Maybe he carried his vessel with him?”

“That would be a stupid move, Zaveid, even for one of your friends. Besides, why’d you cut your hair? Last time I saw it this short, you were with _him_.” This obviously riled him up.

“Quite the jabs Aroshka, this is urgent! And besides, he’s young! I bet he can’t travel far out of the reach of his vessel.”

Though still with a mocking look, the female wind Seraph slowly nodded her head.

“Those flames and the malevolence emitted from Mikleo bear the same signature,” Lailah had kneeled besides the ring of frost with closed eyes, analyzing the black miasma. “Whatever caused the fire is equally responsible for Mikleo’s condition.”

Aroshka turned around and faced him. “Well then, up with you, little human! It’s time for another lesson on your way to become a Shepherd!” Laogh nodded earnestly and gently lay Carine down again. She threw him a small smile, before she slipped into unconsciousness again.

“We need to find the Hellion whoever did this. And then we have to purify him and bring this little annoying water Seraph his vessel back. I don’t know him, but he sure does look like a know-it-all!”

“Ok, what should I do?”

“You have to feel the malevolence. Close your eyes, don’t let it in. It has to be a flame you can feel, but mustn’t touch. Try to see its pattern. How does it feel, what images do you get I your head, what’s the smell. And then let the wind of purification guide you. Imagine its trail. And then follow it.”

Laogh nodded and hesitantly kneeled down besides the frost coated body. Lailah had to smile a little. No matter her attitude, Aroshka was an excellent Primelord.  
The young Shepherd exhaled nervously and clutched his eyes tight as he touched the icy cold shoulder of Mikleo. The water Seraph had been the object to Carine’s silent romantics, which had sparked an instant dislike in Laogh. Though as soon as he’d got to know him, they’d become something close to friends. The fact that Mikleo regarded Carine as nothing more than an entertaining human had helped him a great deal.  
The malevolence felt oily over his skin and he had to fight his first impulse to withdraw his hands. He forced his breath to ease and tried to concentrate.

“I’ve got him!” he opened his eyes, determination written over his features. “He’s in the sewers!”  
As always when he and Aroshka rushed to action he was accompanied by a strong gust of wind, forcing his cloak to billow around him as he rushed off the grounds of the Sanctuary. Ladylake was his hometown; he knew it in and out. Gron, an earth earth Seraph, and Aroshka joined him as he made his way to the nearest entrance of the sewers, their presence a glowing warmth inside his chest.

To no surprise it reeked down there, but the real source of his nausea was the faint trail of malevolence he followed. Thanks to the guiding wind he didn’t need to dare to light a torch and he soon came to a stop at the entrance of a smaller tavern.  
The Hellion stood out starkly against the surrounding stone. Basically human, but its limbs were too long, its hair too wild and his mouth… as soon as it noticed the approaching human it split into an impossible broad grin. Revealing teeth and the promise to be eaten whole.

A cackling laugh filled the air. “Oooh, what comes this way? More prey? You reek of water and healing. But then again you bring me such an appealing snack as well! And even two! I will eat you last. As a thank you!” Blue flames suddenly erupted in its hands, sending balls of fire in Laogh’s way. The boy jumped to evade them. Within his short flight he roared Aroshka’s true name, the wind armatus coming to him with ease by now, sending a volley of air blades in the direction of the fire.  
Rage fuelled his attack. This thing was the reason Carine was hurt so badly!

‘ _Hush, little human, do not give in to such thoughts_ ,’ Aroshka’s calming words as well as the affectionate nickname calmed him from within. A boulder hit the Hellion, its shriek turning to unimaginable heights as Laogh sent his Wind of Purification towards him.

“How nasty of you! How nasty!” The Hellion twisted in an unhealthy way, clearly not happy to be confronted with an purification attempt. “It’s no fun to play with you! I’ll eat you on a later day!” And with that a ball of blue flame enveloped him and he was gone.

“Damn it!” Aroshka cursed as the Armatus was broken. A gust of wind blew the foul air of the sewers around them. “He’s no longer here. We lost his trail.”  
Laogh was still panting hard, his head swimming with his battle high, as he registered Gron’s surprisingly soft hand on his shoulder. He pointed into the corner of a cave.  
There, disregarded like trash, lay a sack made out of filthy leather. Laogh stabbed at it with the tip of his blade to examine its contents.

“Books and scrolls. Those must be the ones that have been stolen,” relieve flooded through him. This would surely bring a smile on Carine’s face.

“Yeah, but you need to cleanse them first. Seems as if some taint has rubbed off on them.”

 

\--

 

His core was frozen. Unmoving and thoughtless lost in the currents of time. Mikleo’s self curled into a tighter ball as he felt the dark currents of malevolence surging around his core. Searching for cracks and weaknesses, pulling him deeper into a dark maelstrom of despair.  
Unbidden memories flooded his consciousness. The despair he felt, the numbing emptiness when the realization hit him, that he was alone for the first time in his live. The agonizing torture of the passing years.  
And even if he would wake up? He would die anyway. There was no way to know if he’d ever turn into a Seraph, a mindless empty puppet, devoid of all memories. Either way, he was doomed. He’d been doomed the day since these outsiders had set foot into his village.

- _nt! –ive.. in!_

It hurt. It hurt all over. This tearing sensation, pulling him in all directions at once, ripping him apart, shred by shred.

The texture of the darkness around his chosen prison of ice changed and tried again. Different this time, more vicious. Pictures of a Sorey that didn’t recognize him, a soulless face boring into him. The feeling of being left behind for good, all those years of waiting coming to a waste.  
Like a bitter memory Mikleo remembered the taste that lingered on his tongue.

_No, that’s not right. You’re not the real one._

_I AM the real one!_

Resisting was tiresome. He felt so incredible tired. He was tired of waiting, of dying every day from the wound within his soul. Where his other part had been cut off of him. Oh, were it already over 400 years? How could anybody survive with such a wound?  
His eyes fluttered shut.  
He felt tired.  
It was tempting to just give in, to finally sleep. To finally forget.

_I’- .. ure… you’re … -onger than… -at, Mikleo._

_You’re one to talk._

It first started with a noise in the very edge of his consciousness, but soon after the strong wings of a roaring wind blew past him, clearing the darkness that surrounded him.  
Suddenly the wind was in his back and he stumbled forward.  
Mikleo looked around. He was standing on the fields of Elysia, though its green grass was covered with a soft blanket of snow. Harsh ice crystals glistered in the air.

_It sure is beautiful, but I don’t think I like the cold as much as you do, Mikleo._

It was a memory that replayed itself, he knew that much. He’d said those exact words so many years before. He looked up and saw him, standing before him. 16 years old, nearly reaching the end of his puberty.

Nobody was around, so he didn’t bother to hide his tears, even though they froze halfway down his cheek. He smiled bitterly as he answered like he’d answered before. “Oh, don’t worry, I already know that you like my ice artes most when they come in the shape of some soft-serve, right?”

Laughter filled his ears and Mikleo had to look down. The despair from just minutes before seemed to be centuries away. Yes, no matter if he would forget him or if he would come back a human. As long as he could hear this laugh once more, nothing was for a waste.

_You got me there! What do you think? Maybe we can have some later? Urgh, I think I might freeze on the spot!_

He smiled at his memory.

“You’re right, it is pretty cold, huh?” The Wind rose up again, blowing his hair into his face. As he combed it back he said “it’s time for spring to come.”

Suddenly the grass was green again.

_Better?_

A radiant smile.

_I’ll wai- … -or, yu- … -leo._

Mikleos eyes went wide, but the world around him already dissolved into white.

 

\--

 

With a violent gasp he jerked awake, eyes wide, heart racing in his throat.

“Oh, Mikleo! You are awake!” Before he could register anything of his surroundings, Lailah had him in a tight hug, effectively pressing his face onto her bosom.

“Hfaila,” he tried, blushing.

“Hmh,” with a soft hum she let go, but her hand stayed on his forehead, green eyes shimmering with relief. “Let’s see, no wounds, hair a mess and … yes, no malevolence whatsoever!”

He sat in a bed, his coat and shoes neatly folded on a chair. The last thing he could remember was how he’d tried to heal Carine.

“L-Lailah” he tried, but his voice was hoarse.

“Here, drink first,” she handed him a mug filled with clear water.

“The fire! Carine! What happened?”

“You being one of the biggest idiots I ever knew! That happened!” Zaveid’s voice boomed from the door.

“Zaveid! Don’t be so loud! He just woke up.”

“Jeeze, Lailah, stop mothering over him so much! You know, Mikleo, I’ve always considered you to be damn smart, even though you’re a snot nosed brat. You’re not wise, but you’re clever. And because I thought you clever I’m really disappointed! Because in all this cleverness you managed to choose something as dangerous as this as your vessel!?” Zaveid threw him something and with his still sluggish arms he failed to catch it.

The Celestial Record landed in his lap.

“You’re a water Seraph, for Hyona’s sake. Get that in your head! You really wanna play this game on hard mode, eh? First you use a staff as a weapon. Earth element, woho! Message incoming: worst choice possible! And now a book? Lailah could use it as a vessel, I could use! Paper is fire and wind. But water and a book? Sounds like a bad combination, right? And more of all: it’s a goddamn book ABOUT HELLIONS!”

“It’s not only about Hellions…”

“Still, Mikleo, you must know that the content of a vessel can also have its effects, right?” Lailah scolded him.

“Yeah… I know… but it just… felt right, you know? I’ve tried different vessels, after… I’ve tried different ones. But the Celestial Record was… the only one… which felt… right?” He looked pleadingly at Lailah, clearly at a loss for a decent explanation.

She gave a tired sigh and offered him a gentle smile as she began to gently stroke his hair. “I understand. It is, by many points, a very… inconvenient choice… but if you say you’re ok with it, then it’s defiantly the right vessel for you.”

Zaveid only made a grumpy sound, but he knew when had lost. He was helpless against Lailah’s motherly decisions.

“It’s still very early in the morning, maybe you should try to sleep some more. You’ve exerted yourself pretty much.”

“What? No, I need to help the people who got hurt in the fire and I need to sort… through… the House…” it was already too late that he noticed the spell Lailah had woven while stroking his hair. His eyelids suddenly grew heavier with every second and the gentle motions of her caretaking lulled him even deeper into sleeps embrace.

“No back talking for now. You need to rest.” Unable to protest any more, she gently guided him back on the matrass. He noticed how the blanket was pulled up again and how that warm hand never left his head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mikleo finally get's his shit together :'D

The sun filtered gently through the glass as Laogh’s train of thought was disturbed by a gentle knock.

Upon his calling Mikleo entered the room and silently closed the door behind him. Laogh had never seen him so casual before. His hair was unkempt and open, billowing like a white cloud around his head, barely reaching past his shoulders. He wore a rather simple shirt and was barefoot. It was kind of strange to see him without his regal posture either, but it fit him as well, Laogh decided.

“I suppose I have to offer you my thanks, Shepherd Laogh,” his smile and his voice were tired but sincere as he bowed his head.

“You don’t have to. It’s my job. Besides without your accident I wouldn’t have been able to trace the Hellion.”

“He looked like a fox in human skin, right?”

“Yeah, do you know him?”

“Yes and no. I need to look further into the matter until I can tell you more. Just know this: he’s incredible dangerous.”

“He didn’t seem strong to me.”

“He never does, that’s part of the trick, but he’s been around for a very long time. I don’t think he’s the real deal, though.... Either way… thanks. You’ve saved me from a great deal of problems. Maybe I can offer you something in return?” he gestured towards the sleeping Carine. Laogh had stood guard over her as soon as his duties permitted it. He offered Mikleo his stool, but the Seraph gestured him to stay where he was. Extremely carefully he pulled back the blanket and started to weave his healing artes.

“What exactly happened?”

“She ran back in there to save the children. Can you imagine this woman? I’ve asked her about the books and do you know what she said? ‘What kind of paper is more valuable than a human live?’ She preaches me all of her live about the importance of written knowledge and then she goes over all she ever said and does something so incredibly stupid!  A burning log had crushed on her legs. It was your water which’d saved her. I’m the one who owes you his thanks. Maybe we’re already even.”

“Maybe. But if you ever need something, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

The broken bones were already healed, but Mikleo could do a great deal on the burns on her legs; though the skin would stay leathery and unmoving in many parts. But she would be able to walk again.

“Become my Sublord.”

“I can’t.”

Mikleo had expected this, his hands never straying in his work.

“Why? I’ve asked you before and you answered the same. Now you say I can ask anything from you, but you still deny me!”

“I… literally… can’t, Laogh. I’m… not a complete Seraphim, you see? I’m lacking something…  and therefor I’m not suited for the job.”

The stubborn silence behind him urged him to explain further. “Just imagine… if Carine would’ve died in that fire… could you… could you be with somebody else? Do the same things together? Could you laugh the same way?”

“Oh.”

A brooding silence settled over them. “I guess I understand. I might be just a stupid ‘little human’, but even I understand that nothing can replace something. I’m sorry, Mikleo, I won’t ask you again.”

“Thank you for your comprehension.” It wasn't entirely true, but probably the best explanation for Laogh he had in stock. Serving as a Sublord for Rose had been the logical flow of actions, even with Alisha as Squire later on. Yet when presented with the choice again, nearly five decades later, he repulsed instantly. Lailah never questioned him about his answer and never asked him again. It wasn't until several decades later that he'd become aware of his condition and judged it was Lailah's prime reason to never consider him as a Sublord again.

A soft sigh escaped the sleeping girls lips and Mikleo knew he'd come to an end with his treatment.

“Don't worry about her, she'll be stiff and will probably need further treatment, but I'm sure she'll be able to walk again.”

“She'll never be able to fight again, though.” Laogh's mood had turned brooding as he stared at Carine. “She'd been educated by her family in the art of knighthood, yet she decided on the live of a scholar.”

“Maybe because that's what she loves the most?”

“I just wanted to be with her all of the time.” Laogh burried his face in his arm. Mikleo didn't need to be a water Seraph to notice that tears were flowing. “That's why I wanted her to become my Squire so badly. I just...”

“Maybe you should tell her and not me?”

“Maybe...”

Stupid and beautiful youth. Mikleo sighed tiredly yet fondly. He knew the dance the two young humans danced by heart himself. All he could do was offer his sincere advice. The choice was theirs. May they be good or bad.

“What's this?” He noticed a rather dirty bag on the table that was pushed against the wall.

“That's the loot of that Hellion. I found it in the sewers. Looks like you were right; he was mainly after your writing. He probably stole the other books as a divagation, because I found that cooking book discarded in the dirt. But all of your books were in that bag. Your traveler’s bag included, by the way.”

It had pained him, but Sorey's deeds mostly remained secret to the public knowledge. Alisha had been furious. She wanted to erect a statue, publish books about him, teach every child in Glennwood that it's still alive, because the noble Shepherd Sorey sacrificed himself for the sake of them all.  
But the risk was too high.  
What if people started to visit Camlan? Scholars, not knowing what they were investigation. People in the search of guidance or worse in the search of power?  
They didn't know exactly what was going on in the crater and neither did they know what would happen with the land if the process of purification was disordered. So, together with Alisha and Rose, they'd come to the consensus to guard Sorey's sleep with secrecy.  
Mikleo had written his book, Alisha had published her official statement that Sorey was the hero of both the people of Hyland and Rolance. Yet both ended with Sorey slaying the Dragon on the battle field and thus ending the war. Mikleo published an unfinished book. He'd tried to calm his heart with the lame excuse that it was only Volume One. That one day he would be able to publish the whole story.  
His mind had slipped into trance, it was strange, he mused, that his fingers wouldn't tremble. There, between several books and scrolls lay a thick bundle of sheets, bound together by aging strips of leather. A collection of letters he'd shared with Alisha. She had kept them, copying her own to complete the collection of their correspondence.  
Suddenly it clicked all into place. He remembered what he'd exchanged with her nearly four hundred years ago. In here was the written proof that Sorey, together with the most powerful Seraphim of their continent, slept within the crater of Camlan to purify the land.

_You've... -ot … -ome, Mikleo! He … -ere!_

“M-Mikleo, you alright? Woah! Mikleo!” he heard Laogh shouting after him, but the river inside of him had already taken control, rushing out of the room, storming like a foaming stream through the corridor. His vessel came to him upon his call, clothes and staff materializing upon his will. Like a towering wave he stood before the Lady of the Lake, ready to crush down every second.

She'd felt the pulse of water and when he was in front of her she thought of the ocean. He was all waves and water, the river's flow in every fiber of his body. She saw a hint of blue in his eyes. The crushing sensation of being drowned pressed hard on to her and she had to force herself to breath.  
This was water in motion and it meant death for everything which tried to stop it.

“Mikleo,” she sounded breathless with all his overflowing power around her. It has been a long time since she saw a Seraph empowered by his element like this. She felt as if her lungs were filled with water.

“He knows that he is sleeping.”

“How?”

“It was written in the letters he had stolen.” His voice was low and cracking. The force of ice and the grip of snow in it.

“But the seals...”

“Are in danger!” He took one step in her direction and the force of a glacier wafted over her. This power was not directed against her, but she took a step backwards nonetheless.  
“He read the contents of my vessel, I've felt it. Details of the seals are written in there. I have to stop him now and forever. Or he'll haunt us until eternity. Be it himself or his substitutes.”

“He...?”

“I know who's behind all of this and I'm going to meet this rampaging puppet of his before it can cause any damage.”

“I-!”

But he was already gone. The tidal wave took its leave and left her drenched and freezing. He threw her one last look over his shoulder. He understood; she couldn't come with him. Unless with a Shepherd the Lady if the Lake was doomed to watch over her vessel for countless years to come.

“I'll send reinforcement!” she cried after him, but wasn't sure he'd heard her in the glowing light of his eye like circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading ^^ I always enjoy feedback!


	7. Chapter 7

He was mildly aware how his instincts had overtaken him and how ironic it was. The danger of his lost and tainted vessel hadn't brought forth such a strong reaction. Yet the mere chance of Sorey being in danger riled him up instantly from his very core.  
The wound on his soul started to itch.

The seal of the water shrine came to life on the little pond besides his house. Whenever he came home to Elysia he had to make sure to tune his domain down so it wouldn't meddle with Kyme's. Though with his restless state clouds formed above the meadow instantly and he felt as if water poured around his knees, holding him back.

“Mikleo...” Kyme had appeared beside him and the sluggish sensation was gone. Mikleo pressed his bag into Kyme's arms.

“There's a Hellion near Camlan, tight the borders, close your domain. I will take care of it.” A look was enough and Mikleo hurried further. The fastest way was through the ruins of his childhood. Little streams of Elysia's water accompanied him aiding his pace over a path well-worn and imprinted into his memory.

Edna and the other earth Seraphim have erected walls of stone around the crater, its slopes too steep for any human to climb. Trees and vines have caught root on its tops, masking the sacred place further. The light that still filtered out of the crater, now barely visible in the bright sunlight, could only be seen by people with resonance, yet the whole structure still attracted people. The only entrance was guarded by two high pillars, the center of the seals that protected the place right between them.

Mikleo came to a halt. It wasn't until now that he noticed how hard he was breathing. Judging from the first look the seals were still intact, but he did detect signs of intrusion on the second glance. Something had been here and had tried to force itself in. The lingering scent, the awful taste of something rotten on his tongue was all the proof he needed to know who it was.

With a fast step he jumped to his right to evade the blistering ball of blue fire that was thrown in his wake. It managed to sear the ends of his cape and slammed full force into the now aglow barrier of blues and whites between the pillars. The heavy sound of a big bell resonated within him.   
Not good. He didn't know how much his seal could take; he needed to meet his attacks head on.

A creepy laughter filled the air, cackling without any hint of sanity.

“So my guess was right, you're just his puppet...”

The laughter died down abruptly as Mikleo rose to his feet, staff in the ready, as he eyed the Hellion in front of him. He already made him angry.

“Puppet? I'm no puppet little sweet dish! I am Lunarre and I will first eat you and then try to pry in there, for a much much sweeter dish awaits me there! Can't you smell it? Alone to stand here nearly drives me crazy! My mouth waters, my teeth ache to finally use them on this delicious delicous meat! When I've eaten you, I'll be strong enough to break through!”

“You've tried already many times, haven’t you?” Mikleo circled back to where he originally stood, shielding the seal with his body from the Hellion.

“Oh, I have! I have! But to no avail! It's been a week since I first got knowledge of this delicious dish, but alas! I was too weak... But now you're here. Please, let me eat you!” The Hellion threw itself with tongues of fire against him.

“I don't think so.” He blocked the fire and a sharp blade of ice shot from the ground, yet the fox man evaded it. More fire was sent his way and Mikleo cast wave after wave to catch them before they could reach the seal. “And I don't think you're the real Lunarre either.”

This stopped the Hellion’s volley of attacks. “I am Lunarre!”

“No, you are not,” Mikleo smirked as he found the opening in his enemy. The Hellion snarled and started another attack. “For starters, the real Lunarre knew about what sleeps here. He wouldn't have to steal old paper.” Another, more vicious flame shot towards him. Mikleo hastily drew his water's cloak around him, heels digging into the dirt as he was slightly pushed backwards by its force. Tongues of malevolence and fire evaded it and dig into his back, burning fabric and skin. With a startled cry he was forced on his knees.

“Second. Your malevolence is clearly just a mimic of the original one. Lunarre used doppelgangers to confuse in battle with the aid of Symonne. And sometimes he possessed random people for stronger doppelgangers. My guess would be you’re one of these; gone astray.” His voice was hoarse now, his breath labored, but he struggled up again, staff raised in a defensive stand.

“You’re wrong! You’re wrong!!! I’M LUNARRE! I’m the original one!!!” Whatever sanity might’ve been left was gone by now. The creature looked more and more like a deranged Hellion, horns poking out of the wild hair; teeth growing even longer and sharper. A shiver sent down Mikleos burned spine by the promise to be eaten alive.

“I’m a water Seraph, fire doesn’t do you any good. You should come with your teeth, if you really want to hurt me, you know?” despite the dire situation Mikleo taunted the Hellion, a mean grin playing over his lips.  
His plan succeeded. The fake Lunarre was way too gone into his rage and took the bait. Mikleo didn’t know where it came from. Maybe it really was an doppelganger gone astray. It was also possible it was a creature created by Lunarre on purpose. With or without the help of Symonne was left open for debate. Fact was, it was here and it was sent to pry on Sorey’s sleep. From all the creatures left to know of it, it only left those two who would mean him harm.   
It lunged forward, mouth wide open, aiming for Mikleo’s neck.  Its aim was off, yet nonetheless it buried its needle sharp teeth in the soft and sweet flesh of its prey.

Mikleo cried out sharply at the sudden pain rendering his left arm useless. Overwhelmed by the pain he crumbled down to his knees, dragging the Hellion, who refused to let go of him, with him. Malevolence and taint poured into his bloodstream, the edges of his vision swimming in purple and black. The bite of a Hellion was a death sentence, by many means.  
“Third,” his breath was barely a whisper as he mustered the last of his strength, his right and healthy hand glowing with the artes he’d prepared for such a setting. “The original Lunarre… is way more … stronger… than you are…!” The Hellion shrieked as Mikleo pressed the light of his artes directly into its torso, white and blue light enveloping them both, before it exploded in white thunder.

Mikleo’s body was thrown across the path, his strength already too far gone as if he could support his fall. Dirt and little stones dug into his face, but a satisfied smile crept over his lips. The last thing he saw was a glittering structure made out of pure ice. Then the billowing black on the edges of his field of vision took over and swallowed him whole.

 

\--

 

_Took you long enough! That sure was risky, but you did it, Mikleo!_

_You’re one to talk! I lost count on how many times you did something reckless in battle!_

_Eh, I did? I don’t really remember anymore, to be honest… but I’m sure you took care of me!_

_Someone had to! Besides… shouldn’t you be asleep?_

_Why? I am, am I not?_

_You’re really talkative for someone asleep._

_Ehehe, you’re right. Sometimes I get awake-er… and that’s when I dream… if that makes sense?_

_It doesn’t, but go on._

_I feel like I forgot a lot of stuff, but when I dream like this I mostly dream about Mikleo. This is the first time though you answered!_

_I see…_

_Mikleo is the only thing I remember, so maybe that’s the reason I always dream about you?_

_Maybe… but … when this is a dream… than you should probably… go back to sleep again… and I should… wake… up._

_You’re probably right, though I wished this could last a little bit longer…_

_… me too…_

_I don’t really know how to name that feeling, but I probably… miss you?_

_I miss you too… Sorey…_

_That was my name, right? Well, then, he and I will go back now. Take care, Mikleo.I promise you! We will see each other again!_

He finally dared to look up, but couldn’t get further until his nose. But it was him. His left held the small petit hand of a child, both of them were waving at him.

_An- …ou… shou… -bably…-et up!_

_Wha-?_

_-ET! UP!_

 

\--

 

“GET UP!”

Mikleo’s eyes snapped open just in time to notice the rapidly advancing pincers of a spider Hellion. He rolled his aching body to the left, the fangs of the spider buried itself into the ground where his head had been just moments before.  
He cried out sharply in pain as the wound on his shoulder called again, the sleeves already stained deeply crimson. His staff flowed to live as he called it, heaving himself up to a crouch. Damn it, he should’ve known better. The area around Camlan still attracted lots of Hellions.

A tremor shook the earth, he felt it rippling through his feet; and a huge boulder shot out of the stone, catapulting the Hellion towards the horizon.  
A relieved sigh escaped his lips and his legs would no longer support him. He tumbled backwards and collided with an unmoving figure.

“You’re getting blood all over my dress, Bloodleo. Or should I call you Messleo? Because that’s what you are. A mess.” All he could do was stare dumbfounded up at her. Edna sighed heavy and grabbed him under his good arm. Her giant’s strength allowed her to carry him towards he big pillar of stone. Far gentler than he expected she leaned him against the carved pattern and allowed him to catch his breath.  
Edna’s healing artes were… underdeveloped, to say at last, but Mikleo wasn’t one to complain as her crude caretaking helped to stop the oozing blood and closed the majority of the bite wound.

“I’m sorry if I can’t help you to regain your delicate porcelain skin, Meebo, you have to ask Lady One-pun-is-never-enough for that.” He nodded in a tired thanks.

Edna got up with a rather unladylike snort. “Not that I miss your voice, but a thank you would’ve been nice, you know? Manners and such. One would think a Seraph your age would finally get it.” She twirled her umbrella and slowly started to investigate the ice figure. Frost coated the spikes, yet it wasn’t particular cold to the touch. With the sun in its back, Edna could see the figure of the Hellion inside.

“I guess only seraphic artes can melt this ice?” she didn’t bother to wait for an answer. “What did you sacrifice in order to obtain this power?”

“His eyes.”

“What?”

“I... sacrificed… the memory of… his eyes. An oath… similar… to… Lailah’s,” his voice was breathless, but Edna could read behind the words nonetheless.

“Are you an idiot?”

He grinned apologetic at her, as he suddenly remembered something. His face must’ve betrayed him, because Edna was over him in an instant.

“What?” she hissed.

“I-I-… just remembered… he… I could hear… he… answered…I!”

“Speak clearly or I’ll make you, Mikleo!” She was using _that_ kind of voice. The kind that made him spill everything as if he still was a little child. He didn’t know if she put some kind of arte behind it or if it was just her character.

“I could hear his voice because the seal was disturbed and I sent him away to sleep again!” The words poured out before he could stop them and the realization hit him harder than any blow of the Hellion. He doubled over, unable to hold back any grief that had built up in him.  
Slender and warm arms circled around him, their reassuring strength was all he needed to lean to.

“You really are an idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever gets the thing with the small child, please shut up in the comments about it <3
> 
> As stated previously I have my own theories about the oaths in Zestiria. Such power to fight the Hellions doesn't come without a sacrifice.  
> I debated long on what Mikleo was willing to let go, something important enough for him in exchange for (if not the power of purification) something that helps him to immobilize Hellions until a Shepherd can cleanse them.


	8. Epilogue

With Edna’s help, and she never grew tired to mention it, they made it back up to Elysia, where his broken body was healed further. He decided against the healing artes for the wound on his shoulder. Time would know how to deal with that one.  
After he was nursed back to health they travelled to Ladylake to give Laogh instructions where to find and purify the Hellion and to give Lailah the latest update. Apparently it was her message that reached Edna in time. It wasn’t the kind of reinforcement he had in mind, but wasn’t one to argue. She had saved his live.  
Again.  
Oh, she would never stop.

“So the voices you heard were Sorey?”

Mikleo shook his head. “No, I fear that was just in my head. The disturbance in the seal had its effects on me, its caster, as well.”

“And when you heard him after your fight with this possessed Lunarre buddy, that was also just your imagination?”

A smile played over his lips. “No, I’m sure that was real.”

“Urgh, he smiles that smile again. I fear I might puke.”

“Please don’t, Edna, I live here. What makes you think so?”

Mikleo pointed towards his shoulder. “When Edna woke me oh so gently-“

“Carefull, Meebo…“

“- the wound was already purified. Who else could’ve done that?”

Their bickering went on for some time. It felt nice. It was the first time in this century that all four of them managed to get together.

“How do you feel, Mikleo?”

“I’m not sure? I feel like I’ve missed some really great opportunity… it really itches me… but then again… I’ve got proof that he’s still in there… that he really may wake up one day… besides… it was the right thing to do…” Lailah watched him, his smile was filled with remorse and his eyes were full of longing. Suddenly he looked all the 400 years of grief and waiting.

“What if I told you that I already knew that Sorey watches over you?” Mikleo flinched slightly at the name.

“You did?”

“Mikleo, I can see if someone leaves a mark on a Seraph or not. And he left one on you, that’s for sure.”

“A… mark?”

She smiled at him and he knew she wouldn’t elaborate it any further.  
Yet he liked the idea that Sorey left something on him.   
Maybe he should start to say his name again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all very much for reading this story till the end.  
> With the anime ending this somewhat became and AU, but I still it nontheless :)


End file.
